


Candy Wrappers

by Reichenbach_bagel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbach_bagel/pseuds/Reichenbach_bagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam start seeing large piles of candy wrappers at scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Wrappers

It started with the candy wrappers.  Perhaps the Winchesters would have noticed them sooner.  But Sam and Dean were instead trying to deal with their altered relationship, altered relationship being code for Dean being a demon now.  Even for the Winchesters this was an awkward situation.  But eventually the heaps of sticky plastic wrappers at every crime scene and incident got their attention.  Eventually Sam mentioned them. 

“Um Dean have you noticed what I have?”

“The candy wrappers?”

“Yes, I haven’t seen so many since the trickster.”

“Who turned out to be an Archangel…But Sammy everything else is normal”

Sam looked at Dean with a sarcastic face. 

“Normal?”

“I mean aside from the fact that there are dead people killed by werewolves, demons, ghosts, and all things supernatural.”  “None of these deaths have a cruel trick to them.” 

Sam sighed and shook his head.  “I wish that trickster was back” he thought.  “Dean have you seen anything unusual about these places?”

“I just told you, no I haven’t.”

“You haven’t seen anything with your abilities?”

“Which ones? The hunting ones or the ‘back in black’ ones?”

“I’m just wondering if you have seen any angels.” “Because you can see angels true forms and stuff.”

“Yeah I can, but I haven’t seen anything other than a few flickers, and those are probably just the angels scared to go back to heaven.” 

Sam frowned.  “What is up with heaven?” I haven’t heard from Cas in a while.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Just because I’m a really cool person hooked into the supernatural doesn’t mean I know everything there is to know.”  “Also they aren’t too fond of black eyes up there; I don’t want to be investigating and get smacked around.” 

“Makes sense.” “Today you would probably have really bad luck anyway.” Sam smirked as he was walking towards the Impala. “Even so I think you should go into the trunk just to be safe.”

“No,” Dean protested “you aren’t going to trap me again.”  “And why is today so unlucky anyway?”

“Dean its Tuesday, and not just any Tuesday but the anniversary of the ‘you died on me more than a hundred times Tuesday.” 

“You mean the time I peed my pants when I got hit by the car, and died of bad tacos, and died in the shower?” “Well in memory of the trickster…” Dean started the car laughing remembering Sam trying to tell him what had happened.

“We are not commemorating that event.” “I don’t celebrate all the other days you died on why should I celebrate this one?”

“But Sammy” Dean pleaded “those were funny deaths.”  “We should totally watch Casa Erotica in memory of Gabriel.” 

“No, I am not watching porn with my brother!”

“Fine then lets watch Dr. Sexy” “We should remember Gabriel in some way.”

“One episode.”

“Fine.”

Dean pulled away so focused on his baby to notice the man who had been watching them.  “Perfect” He mouthed as he unwrapped another chocolate bar. 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I will do more...


End file.
